Cuando los ángeles bajan al infierno
by Elle0105
Summary: Light ha vencido a L, pero la aparición de un nuevo oponente no va a facilitarle las cosas. ¿Quién es Lss y que relación guarda con los sucesores de L? Porque una cosa esta clara: Lss no le es indiferente a ninguno de los sucesores.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Un año después de la muerte de L, el equipo de investigación del caso Kira continuaba en pie. Light Yagami era el cabeza de este equipo, así como el encargado de sostene Watari después del asesinato de ambos causado por Kira.

Él mismo.

Operaban desde el apartamento del joven y se reunían todos los días hasta bien entrada la noche para atrapar a Kira. O por lo menos intentarlo, ya que ninguno de ellos sabía que el asesino estaba entre sus filas, operando desde las sombras para conseguir su objetivo. Tan solo Misa Amane, segunda Kira, conocía la doble cara del joven y se encargaba de acabar con los criminales con su Death Note obedeciendo ciegamente sus órdenes.

Aquella noche no era diferente de las demás. Todos se encontraban en el salón invadido por cables, pantallas y archivadores llenos de información sobre el caso Kira. Investigaban las últimas muertes cuando de repente la imagen de los monitores despareció. Light frunció el ceño, pensando que tal vez su padre había tocado algún botón incorrecto mientras todo el equipo se fijaba en las pantallas. Poco a poco, las pantallas se fueron aclarando pero en vez de la información con la que estaban trabajando, se veía en ellas la imagen de una gran L junto con una doble s minúscula, ambas de caligrafía góticas.

Al instante, Light sintió como si alguien le hubiera agarrado los pulmones y los hubiera estrujado. Todos se levantaron, mientras de los altavoces surgía una voz distorsionada.

-Buenas noches, equipo de investigación del caso Kira. Perdonad la invasión, pero me parecía que necesitabais algo de ayuda.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? –preguntó Soichiro Yagami, el padre de Light, que en aquel momento parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón a causa de la perplejidad. -¿Light?

Pero su hijo no podía decir nada. Estaba totalmente paralizado, intentando respirar con calma para que los ojos no se le fueran a salir de las órbitas. La voz permaneció el silencio durante un minuto, como si supiera de alguna forma que no iban a prestarle atención por unos momentos y después continúo.

-No estoy aquí para molestar, por lo que si no quieren mi ayuda simplemente me evaporaré y será como si nunca hubiera existido – continúo diciendo Lss.-Ni tampoco quiero el trabajo del falso L.

-¿¡Cómo sabe eso!? –dijo uno de los hombres, pero Light no supo quien fue.

Todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en las pantallas y en aquella maldita sensación de que el verdadero L se había estado riendo de él durante todo el tiempo que estuvo vivo. ¿¡Qué demonios significaba aquello!? Todo debía ser alguna especie de broma, suplicaba en su fuero interno que lo fuera.

-Quiero proponerles un trato. Cada semana, ustedes me darán informes detallados sobre el caso Kira.

-Es como cuando el Ryuzaki comenzó a trabajar en el caso… -murmuró alguien interviniendo de nuevo, pero Light chistó para acallar a quien estuviera hablando.

-A cambio, pongo mis servicios para ayudar en este caso. Claro que será de forma anónima y sin mostrar mi cara ni dar información sobre mí. Piénselo muy bien. Puedo conseguir la información en cuanto quiera por otros medios, tal y como indica el que me haya infiltrado en sus ordenadores. Les beneficia más que me tengan de su lado. Ya lo decía cierto genio… "No importa cuan capacitado estés, tú solo no puedes cambiar el mundo".

Light apretó los puños de forma inconsciente ante aquellas palabras. ¿Qué era aquella sensación? Se sentía exactamente igual que cuando L lo miraba antaño, cuando fijaba sus negros ojos en él diciéndole claramente "Sé que eres Kira".

-Les dejaré un margen de una hora para que lo piensen. –continuo diciendo la voz. -Por favor, no pierdan el tiempo intentando encontrarme, no lo conseguirán. Reúnanse y decidan si quieren más ayuda en el caso o si la van a desperdiciar. Por cierto, como habrán supuesto pueden llamarme Lss. Espero su contestación.

Después de aquellas palabras, la imagen se evaporó y los monitores volvieron a la normalidad tras un ligero parpadeo. La instancia permaneció en un sepulcral silencio durante unos instantes, instantes en los que Light pensó que todo aquello debía ser una pesadilla.

Una horrenda pesadilla.

* * *

**Si, tal y como leéis, Death Memories vuelve a estar en marcha. Para los nuevos lectores, he de decir que este es el comienzo de una saga/trilogía que subí hace tiempo pero que por motivos personales acabe eliminando por completo junto con el resto de mis fictions.**

**Pero ahora he vuelto, dispuesta a revisar y reescribir esta historia desde el principio y compartirla con vosotros, mis lectores. Espero que a los nuevos os guste y que los que ya la hayáis leído disfrutéis de nuevo con ella. **


	2. 1 - Lss

_**Capitulo uno - **__**Lss**_

_ Tres años después…_

Melissa despertó con lentitud mientras se apartaba del rayo de sol que se había encargado de despertarla. Se frotó los pies descalzos el uno contra el otro mientras se restregaba los ojos en un intento inútil de despertarse antes. Se incorporó aún soñolienta, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacía la pequeña terraza de su apartamento. De camino la recibió un suave maullido desde un escritorio y agarró a un pequeño gato negro con grandes ojos amarillos y un collar rojo con un pequeño y tintineante cascabel. Cuando el aire frío del amanecer tocó la piel de la chica, un escalofrío la recorrió y observó fijamente como Japón despertaba a sus pies.

Acarició las orejas del gato mientras volvía al interior de su apartamento, un pequeño loft poco amueblado donde lo que más destacaba era la gran mesa de comedor que se hallaba en medio de la estancia, llena a más no poder de papeles apilados y carpetas de colores. También había un portátil junto a una impresora con escáner incorporado y un gran juego de grandes altavoces alrededor.

Melissa se subió a la mesa dejando al animal entre sus piernas, mientras tecleaba con rapidez algo en el portátil. Al instante, los altavoces retumbaron y la estancia se lleno de música a todo volumen; no le importaba lo que pensarán los vecinos porque no los tenía. Cogió una serie de informes y los leyó por decimoctava vez mientras el gato se revolvía entre sus piernas, demandando su desayuno. Melissa no sabía realmente porque leía aquello otra vez, ya que se sabía de memoria todo lo que allí había escrito.

-Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte, señor Lawliet. –dijo mientras se bajaba de la mesa de un salto.

El gato se apresuró a seguirla mientras se dirigía a la nevera y sacaba un cartón de leche. Sirvió la leche en un cuenco para el señor Lawliet, que se subió de un ágil salto a la encimera y comenzó a beber. Melissa pasó los dedos de forma distraída por su suave lomo durante un segundo, bebiendo a morro del cartón de leche para después llevarse una mano al lóbulo izquierdo, frotándolo con suavidad mientras pensaba.

-¿Tú que opinas señor Lawliet? –preguntó al gato, que lanzó un maullido sin mirarla antes de continuar bebiéndose su leche. Melissa sonrío levemente. –Sí, yo también creo que va siendo hora de actuar.

Volvió a acariciar al animal mientras este comía, sonriendo por la mera visión de tenerlo a su lado. Fuera, el sol ya se alzaba por encima de los altos tejados y la música hacía retumbar los cristales levemente, mientras ella tarareaba la canción que sonaba entre dientes.

**||.||**

-¿¡Cómo que quieres que nos veamos!? –dijo Matsuda sorprendido y confuso.

Light permaneció en silencio, observando fijamente la imagen que aparecía en todas las pantallas de la estancia con gesto impertérrito en apariencia. Todo el equipo se había reunido como era habitual, pero les sorprendió recibir la imagen de Lss, ya que el día anterior habían efectuado el intercambio de informes tal y como habían hecho durante tres años.

Era cierto que en un primer momento Light se había preocupado, ya que la aparición de aquella nueva entidad le complicaba más las cosas. Por precaución decidieron aceptar la ayuda que les ofrecían, estableciendo así una rutina continua durante tres años. Sin embargo, Light comprobó que esta persona era muy desconcertante: era mucho menos inteligente que el verdadero L, pues las conclusiones y teorías de las que les informaba eran las mismas que él daba al resto del equipo. Pero también intuía que se reservaba cosas, ya que no podía ser tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que le habían excluido del conocimiento de un detalle tan importante como la Death Note.

Y ahora, después de tres años, les comunicaba que quería tener contacto directo con ellos. Más concretamente con el falso L.

-Si, eso he dicho. –dijo la voz distorsionada por los altavoces. Las llamadas que efectuaba Lss siempre eran imposibles de rastrear y siempre se desviaban hacía los monitores, para que así todo el equipo pudiera participar. –Pienso que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad. Es hora de que nos veamos.

Durante unos segundos, todos se miraron perplejos entre si y luego Light tomó el control del micrófono.

-¿Por qué ahora? No se ha dado nada que provoque ese encuentro, por lo que debes entender que seamos reacios a conocerte en persona.

-¿Es que creéis que soy Kira? –preguntó, con un claro tinte de burla en la voz distorsionada. –Claro, me aburro tanto matando criminales que he decidido reírme de vosotros durante tanto tiempo y ayudaros para que me atrapéis.

-Tiene razón, es algo muy estúpido. –concedió Soichiro Yagami, mientras su hijo lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros de que serás tú? ¿Cómo sabremos que no es una trampa o algo similar?

-Parece que después de todos estos años sois muy desconfiados. No importa, os demostraré suficientemente que no soy un impostor. Buenas noches.

La imagen de la Lss gótica se desvaneció y todos se miraron unos a otros, pensando que aquello último casi había sonado vagamente a amenaza. Discutieron durante largamente sobre las ventajas de tener a Lss participando de forma activa en el equipo, pero también había innumerables desventajas que les hacía recelar muchísimo más. No era seguro, ni de lejos, exponerse de aquella forma; todavía no.

Misa salió de su habitación vestida para salir, recordándole tanto a Light como al señor Yagami que la señora Yagami los había invitado a tomar el té aquella tarde. Cuando salieron, Matsuda se había incorporado como si tal cosa ganándose un par de serias miradas por parte del subdirector de policía mientras Misa reía por lo bajo. Light sabía que el hombre iba a su casa para ver a su hermana, pero él no sabía que la chica estudiaba hasta tarde en una academia preparatoria, por lo que cuando llegaron y Matsuda vio que Sayu no estaba, se desilusionó.

La señora Yagami los recibió con calidez y les preparó un té servido con pastas y galletas, mientras todos continuaban discutiendo sobre lo acontecido aquella tarde.

-¿Otra vez estáis hablando de eso, cariño? Light, deja el tema en la mesa. –los regaño la señora Yagami, mientras Misa lanzaba una risilla por lo bajo.

Light calló mientras Matsuda halagaba el té de su madre, pensando seriamente en las posibilidades de conocer a Lss. ¿Por qué en aquel momento? Era cierto que la investigación sobre Kira estaba en un punto muerto, pero eso no era suficiente motivo como para que se incorporará así como así. Aunque tal vez era lo mejor: descubrir quién era, conseguir su nombre y quitárselo de en medio… Aunque claro, si lo hacía, seguramente sospecharían de alguien del equipo y todos empezarían a desconfiar los unos de los otros. Debía pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar, pero él había dicho que demostraría quien era en realidad, así que no sabía con cuanto tiempo contaba antes de que Lss hiciera su primer movimiento.

La puerta de la calle se escuchó tenuemente por lo que Light supo que su hermana había llegado. En efecto, un minuto después apareció en el salón.

-Ya estoy en casa. –dijo la morena, sorprendiéndose gratamente de encontrar invitados. –Hermanito, Misa, hacía mucho que no nos visitabais.

-Hola Sayu. –la saludó Misa, mientras ella se giraba hacía Matsuda.

-Hola a ti también Matsuda. –lo saludó, provocando un sonrojo en el hombre. –Hacía mucho que no te veía.

-H-Hola Sayu. Vaya, has crecido mucho, la última vez que te vi todavía ibas as secundaría…

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. –admitió Sayu con una amable sonrisa, mientras se giraba hacía su madre. –Mama, ha venido Liss a ayudarme con una cosa.

Cuando su hermana pronunció aquel nombre, Light levantó la cabeza mirándola con fijeza. Liss… ¿No eran las mismas vocales que Lss? Efectivamente, a aquel nombre solo le faltaba una i para obtener el alias de quien les había ayudado durante aquellos años. Pero vamos, ¿una chiquilla de instituto que iba con su hermana a la preparatoria? Todo era posible, pero aquello era inverosímil.

-¡Pues hazla pasar! –dijo la señora Yagami de forma animada. –Anda, preséntasela a tu padre que ya esta cansado de que hables de ella en todas las comidas y no se la presentes.

-De acuerdo. –acepto Sayu sonriendo y después salió del salón. La señora Yagami se sentó junto a su esposo, lanzando una suave risa ante la mirada interrogante de este.

-Es la amiga de Sayu, Liss. Ya sabes, esa tan inteligente de la que tu hija no deja de hablar, la que le está ayudando tanto con todo.

-Ah, sí… -murmuro Soichiro para sí mismo, recordando como su hija pequeña les había hablado varias veces de esa chica.

Era un alivio conocerla por fin, ya que con todo lo que les contaba Sayu, él estaba muy agradecido de que le ayudara con los estudios. También sabía que ya había estado un par de veces en su casa, pero nunca había coincidido hasta aquel momento por culpa del trabajo del hombre. Light permanecía atento, observando a sus padres cuando su madre se giró hacía él.

-Ya verás Light, cariño, te va a encantar. –dijo, provocando un suave resoplido en Misa. –Es una niña encantadora y tiene una conversación muy inteligente. Me recuerda a ti cuando eras pequeño, aunque ella es más rara…

-Mama. –replico Sayu entrando en el salón mientras mantenía la puerta abierta, esperando que su amiga entrará. –Ya te he dicho que no hables así de ella, que se harán ideas equivocadas. –susurró la muchacha, azorada.

-Ay hija, si es una monada. –río la madre por lo bajini. –Pero no me negarás que es raro que no lleve zapatos nunca…

Light abrió los ojos de forma sobresaltada cuando escuchó las palabras de su madre y clavó sus ojos en la chica que entraba en aquel momento en su salón.

* * *

**Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo. Sé que he tardado un poco, pero como ya dije tengo que revisarlos por completo antes de subirlos y entre una cosa y otra al final lo voy haciendo un poco cada día, con lo cual un capítulo -por corto que sea- acabo revisándolo en tres días. **

**Agradecer a la gente que me leyó en el prólogo y especialmente a _Nekiri-chan _y _CoolArt _sus comentarios (a esta última decir que la página My Little Mind era el blog donde subía las noticias de todos mis escritos, que también lo elimine junto con el resto de cosas). Me alegra saber que hay gente a la que contenta que esta historia vuelva a estar en la red, así que procuraré estar más a menudo subiendo capítulos. **

**Un beso enorme a todos los que me leéis y espero que os haya gustado. **


	3. 2 - Problemas

_**Capitulo dos - **__**Problemas**_

La chica era menuda, casi una cabeza más baja que Sayu. Efectivamente iba sin las zapatillas de invitados ni calcetines, dejando ver sus pies desnudos y sus uñas pintadas de negro. Aquello sorprendió a Light cuando comprobó que no tenía las uñas de las manos pintadas, pero registró el detalle en silencio en silencio. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una sudadera celeste, sencilla y discreta. Tenía una larga melena rubia recogida en dos coletas y las facciones redondeadas propias de una niña de quince años. Sus ojos eran dos grandes esmeraldas que los observaban con algo de timidez.

Sayu la agarró de los hombros, haciéndola pasar delante de los invitados mientras estos se levantaban.

-Papa, esta es Liss. –dijo Sayu en deferencia a su padre, provocando que la chica hiciera una leve reverencia hacía el señor Yagami.

-Encantada de conocerle señor Yagami. –dijo ella y su voz era suave, controlada y agradable. –Soy Melissa, compañera de la preparatoria de Sayu.

-El gusto es mío jovencita. –repuso el señor Yagami, sorprendido de la educación de la chica y de la evidente juventud de esta.

-Y este es mi hermano mayor, Light.

-Encantado. –dijo el chico, tendiéndole una mano que ella apretó con seguridad.

Durante un segundo, un destello cruzó la mirada de Melissa y Light tuvo una sensación de deja vu: se sentía como si un león hubiera fijado su mirada sobre su próxima presa y él fuera la presa. Sin embargo, aquel destello desapareció casi en el acto y tan solo quedo la amable y tímida sonrisa de Melissa.

-Y estos son Matsuda Tuota y Misa Amane, la novia de mi hermano. –acabó de presentar Sayu, mientras Melissa saludaba a todos los presentes.

Sin embargo, cuando le llegó el turno de saludar a Misa todos vieron que esta estaba totalmente quieta. Observaba fijamente a Melissa con el gesto confundido, como si no entendiera su presencia. Light se percató en seguida de que algo iba mal y desvió su mirada hacía Ryuk, que permanecía a espaldas de ellos y reía por lo bajini. En el acto, se dio cuenta de que Melissa debía estar usando un nombre falso y necesito controlar sus impulsos para seguir aparentando tranquilidad.

-Tú eres Misa Amane la actriz ¿verdad? –dijo Melissa con una sonrisa, haciendo que Misa reaccionara y correspondiera a su saludo. –Me encanta tu trabajo, eres muy buena.

-Gracias. –agradeció de forma desconfiada la rubia, provocando la confusión de todos los presentes. Sin embargo Melissa no pareció reparar en ello y se retiró un par de pasos, saludando a la señora Yagami con una sonrisa conocida.

-Oye, ¿no eres muy pequeña para estar en la preparatoria? –pregunto de repente Matsuda. Todos lo miraron con sorpresa pues no la conocía de nada como para formular aquella pregunta con semejante tono de confianza, pero Melissa lanzó una risa.

-Me han adelantado dos cursos. Tengo quince años.

-¿Quince años? Vaya… -murmuro para sí mismo el señor Yagami, sorprendido.

-Si, pero es la más inteligente de toda la preparatoria. –la alabo Sayu, provocando un suave sonrojo en Melissa. –Además, es muy madura y…

-Sayu, ya basta. –intervino Light interrumpiendo educadamente a su hermana. –Estas avergonzando a Melissa.

-Oh, es que ella es muy tímida. Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, Liss va a ayudarme con un trabajo que tengo que entregar mañana. Sentíos como en casa.

Las dos chicas se despidieron de todos los presentes y salieron del salón en dirección al piso superior. Sin embargo, Melissa se giró para dirigirles una última sonrisa a los presentes pero Light se percató de que no les sonreía a ellos en general: sonreía a Misa. O a Ryuk, que estaba justo detrás de la rubia, pero aquello era totalmente imposible.

Misa seguía como en estado de shock, sumergida en sus pensamientos y sin reaccionar. Light intentó llamar su atención justo cuando el móvil de su padre comenzó a sonar. Soichiro Yagami se extraño, pues vio que era el número de uno de sus hombres.

-¿Qué ocurre Aizawa?

Light permaneció mirando a novia mientras su padre hablaba por teléfono, pero el sobresalto de este provocó que lo mirara cuando este dijo:

-¿¡Secuestrado!?

Al instante, tanto Light como Matsuda prestaron toda su atención en el señor Yagami, que farfulló unas cuantas palabras por el móvil y luego les ordenó a ambos que lo siguieran. Light dudo durante un segundo, pensando si sería buena idea dejar a Misa allí cuando estaba tan rara, pero se dijo que no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir a su padre y averiguar a quien habían secuestrado.

Misa permaneció junto a la señora Yagami mientras Light y los demás se marchaban a toda prisa, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que había visto aquella tarde. ¿Quién era esa chica? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Misa no era capaz de responderse a esa pregunta y eso provocaba en ella un miedo que no entendía y que prefería ignorar tajantemente.

Horas después de que el señor Yagami se marchara junto a Matsuda y Light, después de que Misa se marchara a casa cogiendo un taxi, Melissa y Sayu bajaron del dormitorio de la pequeña Yagami.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Liss.

-No pasa nada, yo termine mi trabajo hace mucho.

-Ya, pero me avergüenza tener que pedirte ayuda a ti, que eres más pequeña… -murmuró Sayu mientras se ponía levemente colorada.

Melissa sonrió amablemente y se despidió de la señora Yagami y de Sayu, saliendo al frío de la noche. Todavía hacía buen tiempo pero las noches eran algo frescas y Melissa desistió el ofrecimiento de la señora Yagami para que llamara un taxi. Le gustaba caminar, por lo que iría andando hasta el metro sin ningún problema. Sonrió una vez más y después se alejó por la calle, desierta a pesar de que no era demasiado tarde. En cuanto se perdió de vista la casa de los Yagami, sacó un pequeño iPod rosa de su bolso y se colocó los cascos, conectando el reproductor e interrumpiendo al instante el silencio reinante, ya que el volumen era tan alto que se podía escuchar perfectamente la música sin necesidad de cascos.

En apenas un par de horas la chica llegó a su apartamento, dejando los zapatos tirados en el recibidor y recibiendo el saludo de su pequeño felino mientras se enrollaba entre sus piernas.

-Hola señor Lawliet. –saludó mientras dejaba el bolso encima de su cama y se dirigía a la cocina, cogiendo una caja de bombones y una lata de atún.

Vació la lata en un cuenco y lo dejo encima de la mesa, a su lado mientras ella se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el mueble al mismo tiempo que encendía su portátil. Sin embargo, en vez de usarlo permaneció unos segundos pensativa, cogiendo un bombón y llevándoselo a la boca mientras se rascaba el lóbulo izquierdo distraídamente.

-Sabe señor Lawliet, es extraño que no se hayan puesto en contacto conmigo… Estoy segura de que Light Yagami ya sospecha de mí.

Como respuesta, el gato maulló y Melissa sonrió, tecleando con rapidez en el portátil. Apareció la ficha policial de Light junto con una foto del joven y Melissa lo observó fijamente. Ya había revisado la ficha policial de todo el personal de policía japonesa con anterioridad y, como era obvio, no había encontrado absolutamente nada que le sirviera. Pero aún así a veces le gustaba tener delante las fotos de sus objetivos mientras pensaba.

Como afirmación a sus pensamientos, el señor Lawliet maulló y fijo sus felinos ojos en la pantalla.

-Señor Lawliet, deje de leerme el pensamiento. –murmuro Melissa burlona, acariciando las orejas al gato. –Algo tiene que haber pasado para que no me hayan llamado todavía.

Durante unos segundos, permaneció sumida en sus pensamientos, cavilando las numerosas posibilidades que habrían podido surgir para que Light Yagami no le hubiera pedido su número de teléfono a su hermana para, por lo menos, poder localizar el lugar donde.

-¿Por qué se marcharían tan solo los tres hombres implicados en el caso Kira? –se preguntó Melissa en voz alta. –Si hubiera algo nuevo en el caso Kira, me hubieran informado… -Tuvo una intuición.- No, la pregunta no es esa. ¿Por qué se han marchado los tres policías?

No tardó en meterse en la base de datos de la central de policía, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle de pista sobre lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento con Light Yagami o, en su defecto, su padre. Pero todo permanecía tal y como siempre, con la única excepción de la falta del director general ya que se había tomado el día libre.

Melissa sonrió, satisfecha por haber encontrado lo que buscaba. Tenía claro que algo pasaba con el director general, pues en quince años el hombre no se había tomado un día libre así como así ni siquiera en fechas señaladas como el nacimiento de sus hijos; era un hombre totalmente entregado a su trabajo. Cabía la escueta posibilidad de que el director estuviera en una reunión con el equipo encargado del caso Kira, así que si era así la informarían pronto, en un par de días si no era nada importante… Aunque todavía quedaba en el aire el hecho de que el equipo le dijera que pensaba sobre su propuesta de dar la cara.

Melissa suspiró, cogiendo otro bombón más y saboreándolo mientras a su lado el señor Lawliet ronroneaba suavemente.

* * *

**Ante todo, decir que lamento mucho mi tan larga ausencia, pero he vuelto a estudiar y volver a tener una rutina escolar cuesta mucho, tengo que volver a tener ciertas costumbres para organizarme y que todo me vaya bien que me quitan mucho tiempo para escribir o siquiera corregir escritos. **

**Pero poco a poco, como siempre digo. **

**Mil gracias a las personas que me habéis dejado algún comentario y a los que me leéis, no sabéis lo mucho que me alegro de que esperéis con ganas a leer más o a volver a leer esta saga. Intentaré forzarme a subir un capítulo aunque sea todos los domingos. **

**Un beso enorme y nada más por mi parte. **


End file.
